


Numb Blue Screen

by Serabelus



Category: Original Work
Genre: Author did this to express, Boredom, Computers, Everyone knows this situation GREATLY, Old work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 13:48:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18447842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serabelus/pseuds/Serabelus
Summary: I did this back in December 29, 2015. It was something I wrote due to a damn issue of writer's block that still hasn't fully gone away.





	Numb Blue Screen

It's the strangest feeling. Sitting down, eyes glued to the screen, and mouth slightly opens dragging in breath after panting breath.

It's the screaming of a need to tear away the gaze, to stop the pounding like rocks on a window against the inside of your skull. Though it won't happen. Can't happen, because as you sit there you realize in a dreaded moment: you're numb. It's numb from countless seconds ticking by, the small sharp inhale of pleasurable pain from pin pricking nerves, but you love it... just not every second when you move to bring feeling back into your wrist, knees, back, and feet.

It's not that you hate it, nor that you want it back, but after time your eyes finally tear away from the monitor, turn to look at the clock efficiently placed in sight with the glowing neon green light. Eight o' eight PM. Nothing wrong with that just that the time was dragging on.

 

Again you look at the monitor, it's black, but you move the mouse to bring the chip to state 'you're still here' in it allowing the veering on the fan at the tower at your feet to come to life and the colors flicker before your eyes showing what you had stopped looking at mere seconds before.

Against your better knowledge, you lift your right leg, place it in that spot cramping the muscles, the blood flowing to a nonexistent circulation. The telltale signs of numbness set in again.  
Ignore them, wait them out, once it's heavy, makes you yawn, and that undesired pain pounding in your skull returns you again lock your eyes to the screen, mouth open panting, and you have to force back that chuckle and cry of pain circling in your chest rising up your throat.

Why do this when you know you hate it? But the reason is simple... it's just passing the time.


End file.
